The Brothers That Care Forgot
is the eighth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirtieth episode of the series. Summary GUEST STAR CLAIRE HOLT RETURNS AS REBEKAH MIKAELSON — Rebekah, who has spent months away living a normal life with baby Hope, finds herself on the run when she realizes Esther has uncovered her whereabouts. Convinced that Finn and Kol would be powerful allies in his fight to take down Esther, Klaus sets a plan in motion to turn his brothers against their mother. Meanwhile, Hayley is conflicted when she and Jackson stumble upon an ancient ritual that would get their werewolf packs out from under Esther’s control, but would require her to make a tremendous sacrifice. Elsewhere, Rebekah is concerned when she notices something is off with Elijah. Finally, Davina takes matters into her own hands by turning to dark magic, and Cami finds herself at the center of Esther’s dangerous plan. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner Uncredited *Charlie/Blake as Hope Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther (voice footage) Co-Starring *Mary Kraft as Diner Waitress *Jimmy Gonzales as Naysayer Werewolf Trivia *Kol switches to his brother's side, while Finn is still loyal to their mother and tells Klaus about what really happened to their sister Freya at the hands of their aunt. *It's revealed that Rebekah has been told of Esther's return and is ready to leave at any moment if she should find her. * Jackson and Hayley are aware that Ansel is Klaus's father. *Hayley discovers that her betrothal to Jackson was more than just a political match between two packs: When two Alphas are joined in marriage in a special ceremony presided over by a witch, the strength of their packs merge, making them stronger than ever. This explains why the wolves were so eager to make the match among the crescents in the 1990s. *It is revealed that werewolf packs often have different strengths such as better hearings, better tracking, etc. Hayley believes that if the unification spell is performed on her and Jackson, then the wolves would gain her power to turn at will and they would no longer need Esther's Moonlight Rings. *Hayley is the first Hybrid shown to control her wolf transformation on screen as she does so to prove her point. *Hayley agrees to marry Jackson for the sake of her pack, although Jackson warns her that such a marriage needs to be a faithful one. If either one of them break their vows, the spell will fail. *Davina reluctantly agrees to work with Klaus against his mother Esther along with Kol and Marcel to help Cami, who Esther has prepared to make a vessel for Rebekah. *Rebekah snaps Elijah's neck after having discovered that he killed a dozen people at the diner where they met up, as she fears it will attract Esther. *Klaus has Rebekah take Elijah to the place where they spent Christmas following them having been run out of New Orleans in 1919 by Mikael. *After Finn refuses to side with his brothers against Esther, Klaus locks him in his old coffin, placing small airholes in the lid to let him breath. *Klaus and Hayley leave the compound to meet their daughter Hope. Continuity *Rebekah was last seen in Rebirth in present day. She appeared through flashbacks as a child in Every Mother's Son. * Hope Mikaelson was last seen in Rebirth. * Elijah saw Hope for the first time since From a Cradle to a Grave. * The last time Finn was inside his coffin was in ''The Vampire Diaries'' episode, ''Bringing Out the Dead''. Cultural References * "The Brothers That Care Forgot" could be a play on the nickname of New Orleans, "The City That Care Forgot". * The fandom thinks that the title refers to Finn & Kol as they're not part of the Always & Forever Trio and feels that they haven't been given that much attention inside of the series. Quotes Short Promo :Kol to Marcel: "Klaus may not need me, but you might." :Klaus to Elijah: "Finn and Kol must be turned to our side." :Finn as Vincent to Elijah: "You react to the moment; it's only a matter of time." :Rebekah to Hope: "Hello, my love." Extended Promo :Kol as Kaleb to Marcel: "Klaus may not need me, but you might." :Klaus: "You're aware that our mother cares nothing for you?" :Finn: "She knows that I don't need rescuing." :Klaus: "Finn and Kol must be turned to our side." :Elijah: "I shall demonstrate restraint." :Rebekah to Hope: "Hello, my love." ---- Webclip 1 :Finn as Vincent: "Where's our sister? Rebekah? She was blindly loyal to you for a thousand years and now ... nowhere to be found. Where did our sister go? And how did she escape your vile machinations?" :Klaus: "You think me vile? What then, do you make of the one who cursed us?" :Finn: "She was trying to make you mortal again. And you both refused her. It only proves how far you've fallen. But I expect that Rebekah will have a different response to her proposal." ---- Webclip 2 :Elijah: "Look at you. So big, so perfect. I can't imagine the joy of spending every day with her. It's ..." :Rebekah: "Quite lovely. It feels so human." :Elijah: "Yes, some would argue the most human of experiences." :Rebekah: "I know I have to give her back to Hayley when the time is right. But she has made me realize how much I want a child of my own that I know I can't have." ---- Webclip 3 :Kol as Kaleb: "Are you going to help me or what?" :Finn as Vincent: "If you were a little more clever you would recognize that there's opportunity in our current circumstances." :Kol: "Opportunity to what? Get a beating?" :Klaus: "Gentlemen, I apologize for keeping you waiting. Good news is that I have returned with an old friend, someone who wants to say hello." :Marcel: "Hello. How's it going, fellas?" :Kol: "Ah, you again. You ever get bored of being bullied by my brother?" :Marcel: "Oh, I volunteered for this." :Kol: "You did?" :Marcel: "Yeah, the way I see it, you have it coming. First you mess with Davina, now I hear you want to drag Rebekah back into all this. Uh-uh, not happening." :Klaus: "Well, I'd prefer you both to join me against our mother. But I'll happily settle for one or the other. Either way, if you continue to defy me your lives will be reduced to an unending sequence of agonizing torture. So? Which is it to be?" ---- Inside :Klaus: "Today a new future awaits. Forget your animosity towards Elijah and myself. Instead join us against she who truly deserves it. Our mother." ---- :Klaus: "Is it not better to join me than to spend the remainder of your mortal life aligned to a woman who always manipulated you. Brother, I offer you the opportunity to free yourself." ---- :Rebekah: "It's me. I have the baby and we're on the run. Esther found us." ---- :Rebekah: "The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the baby died." ---- :Klaus: "What we need are allies to help us defeat our mother. Finn and Kol must be turned to our side. Without their help there will be nowhere left for Hope to run." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x08 Extended Promo The Originals Sneak Peek Who Wants to Be Tortured? The Originals - The Brothers That Care Clip 1 The Originals - The Brothers That Care Clip 2 ORG EpPreview 208 TheBrothersThatCareForgot FINAL CW720p Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x08 1.jpg 2x08 2.jpg 2x08 3.jpg 2x08 4.jpg 2x08 5.jpg Rebekah-exclusive-1.jpg Rebekah-exclusive-2.jpg The Originals - Episode 2.08 - The Brothers That Care Forgot.jpg OR208B 0088b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg OR208B 0125b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg File:Rs_560x364-141118122719-1024_the-originals.jpg 202098-957dc-81460125-400-ubf140.jpg 202098-5c82f-81460123-400-u3d955.jpg 202098-d09c7-81460124-300-u42c8a.jpg 202098-dee4e-81460126-300-u511d9.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals208-0025Rebekah-Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0042KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0053Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0062Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0098KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0101Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0104Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0105Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0161Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0165Rabekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0166Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0172Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0176Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0194Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0199Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0208KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0218Rebekah.jpeg|RebekahHope Normal_TheOriginals208-0224ElijahKlaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0275Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0276Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0293Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0295HayleyJacsonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0305Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0318JacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0324Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0362HayleyJacson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0363JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0390Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0408MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0418Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0423Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0441Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0455MarcelDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0473Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0476Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0501KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0505Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0517MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0550Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0584Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0627Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0640Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0643Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0688Davina-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0693Josh-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0712Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0721Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0729KalusVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0779Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0796Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0805Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0820Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0892Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0935Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0941Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0948Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0977Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0999Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1035Cami-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1043Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1066Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1082DavinaJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1137JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1179JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1198JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1213Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1226Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1236Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1247Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1270MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1287MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1310Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1328Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1353Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1390Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1420Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1427Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1436.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1477Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1486Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1492Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1530KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1566ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1571Hope.jpeg|ElijahHope Normal_TheOriginals208-1583ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1593ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1736RebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1748Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1758Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1803HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1808Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1810Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1832Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1836Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1863Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1887Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1891KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1900Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1901Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1923Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1924Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1934Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1962Cami-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1971Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1990HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1999Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2000Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2069Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2070Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2080Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2093Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2100CamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2102CamiDavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2104Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2129Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2155Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2163Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2166Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2176RebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2188Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2192Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2203ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2208Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2240Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2242Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2252Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2257Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2265MarcelCamiKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2270Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2271Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2306Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2324Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2343JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2350Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2354Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2381Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2388Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2391Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2395Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2403Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2440Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2458Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2490Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2496Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2517Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2560Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2564Hayley.jpeg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters